


The Crow guarded by the Knight's sword

by Mimeka563



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also I'm bitter about the Ouran Ending, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, I'm just ranting in the tags sorry, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Not hug hug fall in love, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What is with me and weddings?, but hey IwaSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: He just can't wait.A bit more, he'll be here.His beloved would meet him here soon.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	The Crow guarded by the Knight's sword

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.

Hajime tensed up a little as he heard Tooru signaling him to get ready while smiling and patting his back for comfort, he would've punched him but decided now is not the time for it. He looked at the closed doors, knowing that any time soon it would open.

  
You see…. It's his wedding day. A wedding between him and the most beautiful man he has ever layed his eyes on, Sugawara Koushi. The refreshing setter from Karasuno's side of the Court on his high school days and his study buddy and tutor in college.

  
He fell the moment he saw the man sleeping against him, too tired to finish up the project the were meant to do. He looked so ethereal and calm that Hajime almost stopped breathing in fear to disturb the angelic sight bestowed upon him

  
Okay, maybe it wasn't that moment but it was the time he'd acknowledged the butterflies scrambling in his belly every time Koushi is laughing, smiling and generally being him. It took him a while, literally 3 years, before he confessed, ready for rejection but Koushi happily accepted him with a kiss and a warm hug.

  
And now, 5 years of loving each other, arguing with each other before making up and being there through thick and thin, Hajime is finally here, waiting for the man who stole his heart before giving his own in exchange, at the end of the aisle.

  
The doors finally opened and the procession began, Hajime couldn't focus on anyone else but the person last to walk.

  
Koushi, in his hands were bouquet of sweet-smelling violet heliotropes as he held onto his father's arm, an charming smile on his face as he got closer to the other groom. Upon reaching the end, he gave his father a teary eyed thank you before facing Hajime with a sweet smile.

  
And Hajime felt his heart skip a beat.


End file.
